The subject matter disclosed herein relates to compressors and, more particularly, to a self-cooled motor driven compressor (MDC).
Aircrafts generally include various systems for generating inert gas to control fuel tank flammability. These systems include, for example, a nitrogen generation system that serves to generate the inert gas. Typically, such a nitrogen generation system has a motor that is coupled to one or more compressors to remove air from the cabin, to drive the removed air into a heat exchanger and to continue to drive the removed air toward an exhaust system.